


Collar

by PerfectStormVirgil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Collars, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Protective Mello, matt just wants a smoke, really just an excuse to write Matt in a collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectStormVirgil/pseuds/PerfectStormVirgil
Summary: Matt noticed as well that when Mello stood upright again with a smirk and he could open his eyes again, there was a weight around his neck still. "A black leather collar, fits you;  hopefully it stops anyone from getting any ideas about taking what belongs to me" he muttered with a smirkMatt comes home from the store to find Mello home early, just to see him and give him a gift. because a good puppy deserves a reward. Matt is not amused.





	Collar

Matt was surprised when he came home from buying cigarettes to find Mello draped haphazardly  across an armchair in the corner of their living room, looking up at him as he placed the two packs he bought in the table. He pushed his goggles up into his messy mop of red hair.  

   

    "Mells, you're home early" he observed, taking a seat on the sofa across from the chair. The blond stood up, heavy boots clacking against the wood floors as he approached the redhead with a small smirk. He raised an eyebrow and bent down to be eye level with the sitting hacker.

 

     "Didn't have anything to do today at the base, really… So I decided to get something done that I've been planning for a while" Mello murmured, unzipping Matt's vest slowly. He leaned over and tugged it from his shoulders, leaving him in the loose striped shirt underneath. "Now close your eyes, you're going to ruin it"

 

     Matt shook his head but his eyes fluttered shut with a sigh. He heard a box opening and slight shuffling approaching him as he waited for something to happen. He waited a few moments before Mello's warm hand rested on his jaw for a few seconds, then moved down to his collar bone. Nothing felt out of the ordinary, until he heard a soft click behind his neck, and a smaller click of metal like a lock sliding into place. 

 

   Matt noticed as well that when Mello stood upright again with a smirk and he could open his eyes again, there was a weight around his neck still. "A black leather collar, fits you;  hopefully it stops anyone from getting any ideas about taking what belongs to me" he muttered with a smirk

 

     Matt turned red, turning his phone to camera so he could look at it. It was a black collar with a ring to attach a leash like any other collar, only it didn't seem to be made for dogs, it was made with human comfort in mind, which Matt appreciated immensely. He lifted his head and noted an engraving in his boyfriends beautiful looping handwriting. 

 

_Property of Mello_

 

It stated proudly in gold, with a cross on the side that mimicked the one on the older mans rosary.  The hacker turned a deep red, putting his goggles back over his eyes as a protective layer. 

 

    Mello clicked his tongue, leaning down. Long fingers slid under the goggle straps and pulled them back up to his head.

"Bad puppy." He smirked, tapping the goggles. When Matt tried to kiss him he shook his head, standing up straight again. 

     "Now that I think about it I actually do have a job to finish at the base. Be back in a few hours" he hummed, eyes shining with mischief as he shrugged his jacket on and left Matt sitting where he was. That was until Matt's phone pinged Mello's text tone.

 

_**Almost forgot, no dogs on the couch** _

 

Matt sighed, slipping down to the floor.

If Mello kept abusing his power like this...

He was so fucked.


End file.
